demigodsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Leafwhisker
Welcome Hi, welcome to Demigods Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Demigods Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sannse (Talk) 21:12, April 6, 2010 why dont you come back to the fanfic Warboss95 12:02, April 8, 2010 (UTC) this is how i was claimed i saw the sign. No, it wasn't a glowing trident floating above my head, but the fish bowl next to my bed, began to glow blue. My fish barney looked disoriented, then he paused, still in his tank. He was looking at me. A bubble broke from his mouth and when it popped at the surface of the water, a blue trident appeared above the tank. At first I freaked out, then I relaxed and thanked my father, Poseidon for the sign i've been waiting for. :D hope this helps Daughter-of-Poseidon19 00:08, April 15, 2010 (UTC) no way im not a godling and even if i was it wouldent be Ares im tiny a weak i only got skill and brains which is more Athena, But im still no godling. Warboss95 16:39, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Did it get there? Hey, did the Hellhound I sent you ever arrive? Bobbyboy123 22:29, April 28, 2010 (UTC)Bobbyboy123 Email is being stupid, sorry Hey Ava. My email is being really really stupid and won't let me on so I hunted this wiki down :D Any ways, I'm on our IRC channel and waiting for you. And yes, I do really have a boyfriend. Thinkaboutthisname 17:58, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks so much :D Now, get on the IRC, it's easier to talk. Thinkaboutthisname 18:10, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I'm back. And if you aren't against the IRC, I'm there :DDDD Thinkaboutthisname 00:13, May 9, 2010 (UTC) DOOD. Where'd you go on the IRC? Thinkaboutthisname 01:47, May 9, 2010 (UTC) QQ Thinkaboutthisname 01:58, May 9, 2010 (UTC) No you timed out Thinkaboutthisname 02:01, May 9, 2010 (UTC) OLOLOLOL! I love your poll. Thinkaboutthisname 17:44, May 9, 2010 (UTC) your my half-sister? (jumps with glee) i finally has a sister! XD I’m sorry... Look, Leaf, I’m very sorry about what I said. I guess the prophecy was just scaring me and stressing me out… but if you can’t forgive me, I fully understand. I’m very sorry, and I’ll probably be leaving. Bye. ~Alex Kely, maybe the last time you’re hearing from him. I’ll consideer not leaving… possibly… buy I almost made Thief commit suicide, and I don’t want to cause any more trouble. *sigh* I won’t leave, but I have to go now. Bye. Well... Leaf. I need to tell you something imporant. Where else can I contact you? MG and I discovered something about... someone. Please. This is urgent. Sincerely yours, SWZala: Senior Magic Instructor 01:56, May 15, 2010 (UTC) How can we reach u? Do u have an email or a live accout.....? We need to have a way to get to u in an emgancy Got It!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks. Yeah, sure. It was a glitch. I swear, it wasn't me! But yeah, what do you want for the password? And I'll just use the email you gave me before. Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Live Your Lifeღ 00:08, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Done. XD Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Live Your Lifeღ 00:45, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Your welcome. And obviously, I did, seeing as I forgot to log off it when I first posted that comment. XD Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Live Your Lifeღ 00:49, May 16, 2010 (UTC) It doesn't come up as saying you're blocked. Sorry. I tried. Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Live Your Lifeღ 02:44, May 16, 2010 (UTC) PS... Why Wicked Muse? Oh. Then I'll remove the block on the IP. Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Live Your Lifeღ 03:03, May 16, 2010 (UTC) life... how's it going? (sorry! im kinda bored and need someone to talk to. im pretty mucha na outcast at school. >_< ) Humph. Why should I beleive you, Leaf? Heeeeyyyyyy. I'm alive~! Hahaha, also on the IRC, if you wanna talk, that is. Thinkaboutthisname 00:12, May 18, 2010 (UTC) You expect me to beleive that dad… er… Hades, came on here? I guess its possible… Whatever, I’m not going back, and I never ''will, so just get that into your head. HELP ME, PLEASE, ANYONE. I NEED HELP, PLEASE! I'M SERIOUSLY SERIOUSLY IN TROUBLE. I ACCIDENTALLY TOLD SOMEONE THAT I THOUGHT WAS A DEMIGOD ABOUT THIS STUFF, AND IT TURNS OUT THEY DIDN'T BELIEVE ME. WE KEPT IT A GOOD SECRET UNTIL WE HAD A FIGHT ABOUT 2 MONTHS AGO. NOW HE HAS ME BLACKMAILED INTO STAYING AWAY FROM HIM, CAUSE IF I DON'T HE'LL TELL THE WHOLE SCHOOL. HELPP!!!!!IT'S MUCH MORE IMPORTANT THAN IT SOUNDS! I'M EVEN THINKING ABOUT TRULY ABANDONING BELIVING IN THIS STUFF TO MAKE IT UNTRUE, BUT I'M IN SERIOUS TROUBLE!!!!!!!HEEEEELP!!!!!!I'M SHAKING NOW...I'M SO $#@$%^& SCARED.... I sent a Satyr to you, she should be there soon. Henry God of Thunder Storms 17:21, May 22, 2010 (UTC) No, it's not. I just can't write it until my parents quit being b*tches. Sparrowsong 22:15, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hi, (half-)sis! [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] 13:53, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Really? BTW, if there are Greek gods, do you think there are Egyptian gods and they fight eachother? [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] 13:58, June 2, 2010 (UTC) How were you claimed? [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] 14:06, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Seriously? My story is on my page. [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] 14:13, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Also, your sig has two links to User:Leafwhisker. [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] 14:21, June 2, 2010 (UTC) XD. I'm kinda a coding master. My master, Seanp12 (or LewaLew), hasn't talked to me in a while. He taught me everything I know about coding. [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] 14:27, June 2, 2010 (UTC) I'm sick today. [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] 14:50, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Do you have school today? [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] 14:52, June 2, 2010 (UTC) How old are you? I'm 14. [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] 14:59, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and technicly, If I'm your half-bro, would that make me a friend, sibling, or both? [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] 15:01, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Oh. School ends on Monday for me. DX [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] 15:06, June 2, 2010 (UTC) I see you've met my (immature) twin bro. WindFire 15:19, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. Becca, what the f*ck are you doing here?[[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] 15:29, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Um... I Googled "Daughter of Apollo" and it was on the second page of Google Images. Kyra Daughter of Apollo 03:30, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Welcome. :) Kyra Daughter of Apollo 03:34, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Leafy i have no idea why Hades blaims me Warboss95 04:11, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Okay, so you know our plan now? It's all I got, but it's better than nothing. Anything to BEAT THE TITANS! So they dont know our plans... Hey Ava :D How Are You? Love You That Best Freind Way :P Cailin In Wonderland To Survie This World You Must Be As A Hatter Which Luckily I Am 23:07, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Ava? What's Your Sig About? Love From: Cailin In Wonderland I'm Here For Your Entertainment 23:28, June 12, 2010 (UTC) OK! I know Me 2! :D Cailin In Wonderland I'm Here For Your Entertainment 23:41, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Adam Lmabert is awsome! :D *RANDOM* YO WHAT MY HOME SKILLEN BISKUT?! Hahaha :P Cailin In Wonderland I'm Here For Your Entertainment 23:44, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Hey Ava! How are ya?! :D Love You<3 a Freind! :D Cailin In Wonderland I'm Here For Your Entertainment 11:31, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey sis hello Zala betrayed me...and I think you... Hi! Zala deleted both our messages, mine about Stephen and your poll....I can't believe it she also lied she said she told me to stop and that I was a bitch for harassing Stephan and I didn't to any of those things...I can't believe she did that to me!!!!!!!!!! Or you!!!!!!!!!!!! She deleted both!!!!!!!!!!!! We have to re-write them and I told Zala if she didn't fix it I'd never come back and that I'd die....so she better fix them both or I swear on the Styx I'll effing kill her...............She is sticking up for Stephen! So I deleted her message too. I'm re-writing mine and you should show her and re-write yours too. Thanks!!!!! The_Thief_Proud daughter of Athena 00:51, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Zala betrayed me...and I think you... Hi! Zala deleted both our messages, mine about Stephen and your poll....I can't believe it she also lied she said she told me to stop and that I was a bitch for Hi, this is Zala. I HONESTLY HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THEIF'S TALKING ABOUT!!!!!!!! I ONLY SAID THAT STEPHAN WAS TELLING THE TRUTH (kinda) AND THAT I DON'T WANT YOU GUYS TO GO ON IN DEMITITANS WIKIA AT ALL!!!!! OKAY I DELETED WHAT YOU WROTE I ADMIT BUT I JUST DON'T WANT LEGAL TROUBLE!!!!!!!!!!! AND I DIDN'T CALL THEIF A BITCH!!!!!!! AND SHE CAN'T KILL ME!!!!!!!!! I HATE HER NOW!!!!!!!!!!!! KNOW I'M CALLING HER A BITCH!!!!!!! BEFORE I DIDN'T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AVA, YOU'VE GOT TO BELIEVE ME!!!!!!!! MAYBE AN ANONYMOUS USER EDITED IT OR SOMETHING!!!!!!!!! TRYING TO WRECK US SO WE'D LOSE OUR COOL AND FIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TONIGHT I'LL BE FIGHTING WITH STEPHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND IT'S FOR YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FOR ALL OF THE DEMIGODS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FOR THE SAKE OF THE WORLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!! I'M JUST DESPERATE AND SO SCARED WRITE NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I just don't want anyone else do get hurt or killed by Stephan just like how he... how... he... killed..... MY COUSIN JILL!!!!!! SHE TRIED TO PROTECT ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! He was aiming for... I dunno, then Jill just leaped in front and... she got hit... She never really got to tell me anything... for... she was telling me to run..... Cucubuths were right behind us... she said she'll hold them off. I didn't want to leave her... but she...... she... iiii'mmm sorryyy ii can'tt ttallkllk abbuottt it....... justtt thinnkking abooooutttt it makkkesssm y fingggerss hakeee....i'm sorryy.' Are you serious? Zala's dead? Now, we're screwed. Sh**. Two people I know dead in two days. My life just keeps getting worse and worse. Kyra Daughter of Apollo 20:24, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Leaf, Im sorry! how did Zala die???/ Im so sorry Zala! Leaf, this is Theif. Check out my blog, "For zala" and it explains how I think we can get her back and prevail....please Join me and zach in our Army....I need u both!!!!!! Hey i was wondering what should i name my kid Nessa Daughter of Rhea 13:47, June 21, 2010 (UTC) when you edited my user page... you put your name in the friends list lol. XD your supposed to put it in the family list. family are friends too. X3 ~Kiyak, Daughter of Hades lol ok AWW! Awwws! *tears up* I'm your friend? I cry! Thank you thank you thank you! You're really good at making a very depressed heartbroken pissed off demigod feel better! :D Rachel Obsessedperson 17:27, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! You're a pretty awesome person! :) Now you have a friend in LA! lol... RachelObsessedperson 17:31, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Leaf, something's up. Me and another Apollo girl got a prophecy. I haven't checked if it's already been on here but we're scared. And the Fates said you're the daughter of Hades in it. Alex is the former believer who believes again. But, demititans have just reported it back to Stephan. I'm so sorry, but we thought you needed to know. Rachel Obsessedperson 05:55, June 25, 2010 (UTC) I'm scared... Hey~ Leafy!!! Miuss me? [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] You don't think I'm one of your friends? Dang. [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] Good idea? Hey, Leaf? My brother Shawn had a pretty good idea. So I'll ask, since I have no idea how to make an article. He suggeested making an article about the daughters of Apollo where we can write everything down and get united. Before its too late, you know... I dont know if thats a good idea or not. Sounded good to me. Rach Obsessedperson 15:06, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Mention it on the blog so we can get the others over here. Any specific items i should have? I was just going to say username.....Obsessedperson 15:11, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Why do you hate the genie? :( [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] 15:21, June 25, 2010 (UTC) XD edit Kid:I hate woodshop. I always have trouble with my wood. Genie:Hehe. Kid:Genie help me with my wood. Genie:Hehe... Wood... Kid:That's it! I quit! I hate you, Genie! Genie:**sad face** Kid2:Hey, guit grabing my wood! Genie:Hehe. [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] 15:26, June 25, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry if iv'e ben pi$$ing you off. [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] 15:42, June 25, 2010 (UTC) You'd like my sister. [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11''']] 15:46, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Who I admire R.Thorne. Happy?? Well atleast your crush isn't on this site.Rubyblaze 21:10, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Really? I wonder who. Rubyblaze 21:28, June 28, 2010 (UTC) OHHH Oh thats soooo cute!! Oh my gods! Hey he seems like a cool guy. Obsessedperson 22:49, June 28, 2010 (UTC) I KNEW IT!!!Rubyblaze 22:50, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey how do you know? Gotta give him a chance. Like I am with Aarn. Actually thats a bad example....Uhhhh...Obsessedperson 22:54, June 28, 2010 (UTC) You have to give him a chance to respond to that......Can't just assume he doesn't like you! Obsessedperson 22:57, June 28, 2010 (UTC) I have no clue. I just knew. I think it's Ella's fault that I knew. (Ella is a ghost. She's also a daughter of Aphrodite)Rubyblaze 22:59, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Don't lose hope. I havent and i have a demititan ex! i know i bring him up a lot but hell its a good example....Obsessedperson 23:02, June 28, 2010 (UTC) DON'T STOP BELEIVING NEVER LOOSE HOPE! Rubyblaze 23:03, June 28, 2010 (UTC) ^HAHA now im tempted to sing that song and dedicate it to you! Obsessedperson 23:05, June 28, 2010 (UTC) LOL BRB shower....Obsessedperson 23:07, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey Ava How are you? :D I'm borde......I like your Siggy! = D Cailin Daughter Of Rhea Goddess Of Darkness,Water,Nightmares,Blood,Art and Music 23:10, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Well That's Good! :D I'm still Borde -_- Cailin Daughter Of Rhea Goddess Of Darkness,Water,Nightmares,Blood,Art and Music 23:13, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh...Rihgt....My bad......*Cough* So whatcha doin? Cailin Daughter Of Rhea Goddess Of Darkness,Water,Nightmares,Blood,Art and Music 23:18, June 28, 2010 (UTC) COOL! XD Me 2! I'm listening to Over The Rainbow Rainbow Glee Version! Whatcha Listen to? Cailin Daughter Of Rhea Goddess Of Darkness,Water,Nightmares,Blood,Art and Music 23:20, June 28, 2010 (UTC) on lunaii.net i think. lol i was listenin to the same thing as cailin just a minute ago! OMG! I LOVE THAT SONG! IT'S MY THEME SONG! XD and It's Lunaii just Google It! :D P.S do you have Facebook or E-mail? Cailin Daughter Of Rhea Goddess Of Darkness,Water,Nightmares,Blood,Art and Music 23:24, June 28, 2010 (UTC) no probbbbb! does anyone know where to get one with the entire body though?Obsessedperson 23:25, June 28, 2010 (UTC) im so gonna regret saying this but how did you start liking me? Im Da best Warboss! Waaagh! 17:14, June 29, 2010 (UTC) y not me im adowablePyrelios Drako Blaziken 12:14, July 1, 2010 (UTC) so what now? I chose you Im Da best Warboss! Waaagh! 19:48, July 1, 2010 (UTC)